


Prison Talk

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: You go visit Oscar in prison
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 20





	Prison Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request 
> 
> Nena=baby girl

You feel your heart squeeze as you take your seat in front of the glass that separated you and your boyfriend of many years. This visit was different though, you felt happy instead of sad. His sentence was almost up and soon he would be back home with you. No more long drives to see him, no more getting patted down and searched. No more only getting to see him for twenty five minutes at a time. You would also complain about the supervised phone calls but Oscar being Oscar managed to get himself a cell phone,not that you agreed, but you sure didn’t complain when you were able to hear his voice every night,”Hi.” You say with a toothy smile when you pick up the phone and put it to your ear, Oscar mimicking your moves.  
“Hi nena.” He responds,looking you over with a small lick of his lips,”You look good.” He compliments causing you to roll your eyes in a playful manner. You were sure anything looked good to him at this point. All you had on was a pair of jeans and a old T-shirt. Every now and then you would dress up as much as you could,the prison having a dress code policy for visitors, Oscar not being shy in asking you to pull out certain body parts from your shirt with that sly smirk of his. You gave in a few more times then you would like to admit, only for a few seconds since you were scared of being caught by the guards and being banned from visiting.  
“Yeah? Because I’m pretty sure this is Cesars shirt.” You tell him as you pick at the fabric and shrug unsurely,”Laundry day gets pretty hectic. Which you’ll soon be reminded of when you finally get out of here.” You add in delight,”Two more weeks babe.”  
“I can’t wait. I’m tired of this place. I ain’t ever coming back Y/N.” He says seriously, you force a small smile and nod, the voice in the back of your head telling you that it was very possible for him to end up right back here considering what his lifestyle is,”I promise you. I won’t ever let myself be taken away from you and Cesar again.” You push the voice away and tap your fingers lightly on the glass before letting it rest against it.  
“I know you won’t papi. You’re gonna be home for good.” You reply and blink back a few tears as you sit up straight, Oscar resting his hand on the glass as well, only for a few moments before you both pull them back,”It’s been real hard with out you. I just can’t wait for this all to be put behind us and we can move on with our lives.” It was true the past year had been really hard for you, Oscar was the one that paid for everything and took care of you and Cesar. You had managed to get a job at a restaurant down the road from the house and with some help from members of the Santos you were doing okay. It wasn’t just the financial burden though it was also the loneliness and heartache that made this the very worst year of your life,”Cesar needs you more than ever...he’s going through his teenage shit and hasn’t really been talking to me anymore. You coming home should do him some good.” You say with a hopeful voice, you and Cesar has grown really close and all of a sudden he just pulled away, it couldn’t help but sadden you.  
“He’s not giving you any shit is he?” He asks with a raised brow causing you to quickly shake your head.  
“No,never he’s just being more distant with me. I’m sure it’s just hormones or something baby.” You defend not wanting him to worry,”Let’s just talk about something else, okay? We can talk about Cesar more when you’re home and after you get a chance to see him.” He thinks it over for a second and gives in with a huff.  
“Alright...you’re probably right.” He says in agreement with pursed lips before changing the subject,”So tell me mami, what have you been up too since I last seen you?”  
You grin and go into detail about the past few days all from how work was going all the way to the girl drama between you and your friends. Oscar takes in your features as you ramble on,thinking of how he’s going to get to hear how your day went everyday when he is finally out of here and he can’t wait. You’re suddenly cut off as the guards in each section yell out the familiar two minute warning, signaling to wrap up all conversations,”Well, like I was saying, Gianna was lying all along to everybody..um..I’ll tell you more about it next time, okay?” Sadness laced in your voice,”I’m still gonna come visit you until you’re out, even if it’s only two more weeks.”  
“You’re the best, I would go crazy in here if it wasn’t for the fact that I have to get out of here and see you, actually see you mami. Not through some glass where I can’t even touch you. God...I really wanna touch you.” He says causing you to feel a certain heat in the pit of your stomach,”You better be ready mamas. It’s going to be a long night when I’m out.” He says with a slight hint of lust. You gulp and squeeze the phone tightly, you missed his touch and were already anticipating what a amazing night that’s going to be. Your thoughts are cut short though when the guard starts going down the seats and lining the inmates up. It grabs his attention and causes him to turn serious,”I love you. I’ll see you in a few days, don’t be sad nena.” He says quickly into the phone as he moves to stand up when the guard taps him on the shoulder.  
“I love you Oscar.” You tell him just as he moves the phone to hang it up. He taps the glass one final time before turning away and falling in line. You breathe heavily before setting the phone back on the hook and heading towards the exit, glancing back every few steps until you can’t see him any more. When you make it out of the prison and to the parking lot and into your car you take a few moments to collect yourself. You always hated the ending parts of these days but you knew that each time you came up here would be one visit closer to his release. You smile to yourself and look at the prison through your rearview mirror, before quickly taking off back to Freeridge, after all you only had two weeks to plan the most amazing welcome home party anyone has ever seen,”See you soon.” You whisper and turn on the music for your journey home.


End file.
